Vampire's Wish and Desire
by Crystal of Heart
Summary: just a one shot i mad for Jehu and Haou and Johan and Judai. slight Jehu/Johan. but very little


:Jehu's POV:

Blood keeps me alive. I love to drink it. I drank from Johan and he screamed in pain. I sucked harder and he screamed louder. I love the sound of his screams. I took my fangs out of him and he sigh in relaxation. Then I lick his neck to get any blood I missed.

He looked at me and I kissed him. He tasted sweeter then he blood. I deepen the kiss and he leaned against the wall sense I was a little pushy. I pulled away and he looked at me like I was crazy. I was and I didn't care about it at all. He looked at my shirt and looked like he wanted to ripe my throat out off.

I walked closed to him and he kissed me. I liked the new him. I kept him close to me so he didn't get away. He pulled away and he looked at me. "Take these hand cuffs off," He said. I looked at him like he was the crazy one.

I did as he asked. I took them off. He ran off. I laughed. He was being stupid. He will never get away from me. I ran after him. He was in his house. His parents hugged him and they said they would pick him up from now on.

I laughed. They knew about me. They knew if they went to the police I would kill Johan. I laughed at his mom's stupidness. I wanted to go in there and bite Johan again for being a bad boy. I licked my lips at the thought of him naked. I want to rape him so bad. I got my wish.

:Johan's POV:

My mom left me alone to get a shower. I took my shirt off. I saw the bite mark in the mirror. It was so deep. My chest hurt. I took off the rest of my clothes and I got in the shower. The water was so warm. I loved it. I laid down and I cleaned the bite mark off. I moaned in pain. It hurt so much! I wish he never would have found me.

:Flashback:

I was walking home that day and then I heard a little girl crying. I found the little girl and she said that she need help. Her parents laid at her feet dead. She said they weren't because they were vampires. I checked them over and I found they both had bullet in their necks the second I pulled one out, the second they would wake up.

They hissed at me and the little girl said to her parents that I helped them. They said sorry and thank you for helping them. Now I was walking home with blood on my hands. I looked around and made sure he wasn't following me.

I was at least a mile from my house when out of no where he came.

:End of Flashback:

I hated that I was so stupid. I got in the shower and remembered it was my turn to take baby Jesse in the shower. He was born a year ago and mom and I have been taking turns taking him in the shower. I got out grabbed a towel and got baby Jesse and took him in the shower with me.

:Jehu's POV:

I cursed mentally. He had a baby. Rules of the vampires say you can't hurt anyone while they have a baby. I sat there waiting. He was playing with the little baby. It made me sick. I watched till finally he came out and put the baby back in its crib.

He went to his room and that's all I saw till I found another window and by the time I got there he was dressed for bed. I cursed again because I wanted to see him naked. He got in his bed and I waited for a few hours. Finally at midnight I went in his room. He was wearing black pjs with red and blue flames on it. It made him look hot. I tied his hands up and tied his legs wide open.

When I was finished he was naked and I was naked. He woke up and tried to scream but tape on his mouth made it so he can't scream. I licked my lips at the sight in front of me. He saw he was naked and tied up. He panted and he looked scared as if he knew what was going to happen next.

I got on top of him. He looked at me and I saw fear in his eyes. He saw I had lust in my eyes. For his hot body. I kissed his neck. He didn't like that. I kissed down to his chest and he began to struggled. I licked his nipple. Then I engulfed it in my mouth. He wants to scream.

:Johan's POV:

I wanted to scream! This was unbearable! The pleasure felt so good but it was so wrong. He kissed my stomach and he went down. Then he licked my members. I couldn't help but moan. He stopped and looked at me. He took the tape off my mouth. I didn't scream because his knee was rubbing my members. I felt like i was being lost in a trance. But i wasn't.

"You moaned in pleasure," he said.

"Yeah*pant, pant, pant* so?" I said.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" he said.

"No I couldn't help it," I said he untied my hands and I remembered my feet were till tied up.

He kissed me and he pinned me to the bed. I wanted him to play with my members more. That felt good. Then I began to kiss back. He moaned and let me explore his mouth. He tasted of my blood. I tasted it the whole time I kissed him. Then I let him take over. He licked every spot in my mouth. I moaned and wrapped my arms around him.

He pulled away and we both panted. Then he went back to licking my members. I moaned it felt so good…. Then he engulfed my members. I moaned loudly. He sucked harder and harder till finally I came in his mouth.

He drank it all. Then he pulled away from it and he untied my legs. I looked at him. He saw lust in my eyes. He got on the bed and I sucked his dick. He moaned louder then me. He came in my mouth and I drank it all.

He pushed me back on to the bed and he gave me three of his fingers and he put them in my mouth. I licked and sucked on them. He moaned. When he pulled them out, he pushed one of them in my entrance.

:Jehu's POV:

I pushed in my second finger and he moan in discomfort. I kissed his neck and whispered messages of love to him and he began to relax. I pushed my third finger in and he moan in pleasure. I searched around till Johan moan loudly in pleasure. I had found his sweet spot. I rubbed it over and over again till I thought he had enough.

I placed myself by his entrance and I pushed into him. He winced I waited till he was comfortable. "You…. Can move….Jehu," Johan said. I was shocked after I told him my name he called me a vampire not by my name.

I began to thrust. He moaned. I thrusted faster and faster he began to move his hips to my rhyme. After awhile was coming close to my climax. I thrusted one last time and I came. He screamed my name and I did the same.

:Johan's POV:

He fell on top of me. I told him he need to leave. He got his clothes and got dressed. He kissed me and handed me my pjs. I put them on and left my shirt off. He looked at me and left.

I laid there. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had sex with a vampire! One I hate. I did feel some what closer to him now… his kisses always did something to me. I fell asleep and the morning I went to school and my friend Judai was worried about me.

I told him and he said that he would kill that vampire for hurting his friend. I explained something was wrong because he felt like he liked it. Judai said when you have sex the first time, normally you would like it. I asked him to walk home with me this time so I'm not alone. He said yes and he said he would tell his parents he would spend the night. It was Friday anyways.

:Third person:

Johan felt happy to know he had a friend he could trust. Johan saw Jehu hiding in a tree and Judai saw him to. He held Johan close to him. Jehu saw that and he was pissed. He knew that no one is aloud to touch _his_ Johan. He jumped out of his tree and he looked at the two in front of him.

"How dare you! What gives you the right to touch?" Jehu asked in rage.

"He is my friend Jehu," Johan said.

"He still shouldn't touch you. Your mine and always will be," Jehu said walking over to them. When he tried to grabbed Johan, Judai pulled him closer to his body.

"Give him to me," Jehu said.

"No," Judai said and hugged Johan tighter. Johan blushed. He had a crush on Judai for a while and to have him hold him was amazing.

"GIVE HIM TO ME," Jehu said.

"I SAID NO!" Judai said.

"Come on Judai. Lets go to my house. I want to show you Jesse," Johan said.

"WHAT?" Jehu said.

"He is going to see my new baby brother. He never got to see him," Johan said.

"Okay. But if he touches you sexually then I will kill him," Jehu said as he disappeared.

"So Johan.. You have a crush on me?" Judai asked.

"Yes," Johan said. Blushing.

"So do I," Judai said blushing.

Johan dragged him to his house and he finally got to meet little Jesse. Judai thought he was the cutest thing he had ever seen, except for Johan. Johan loved his little brother. He looked just liked him only he had blue eyes.

Jehu watched the two. They did a lot of boring thing like play video games. Then Johan stopped playing and walked to the window that Jehu was using to see and Johan saw him and closed it and used the curtains to cover it. Judai saw why he did it and the two lover made out. Then Jehu opened the widow by picking the lock and Judai was still on top of Johan making out. Jehu ripped the two apart.

"I told you I would kill you for touching him," Jehu said. He attacked Judai and Judai couldn't defend himself. He laid on the ground not moving. Jehu left and Johan ran to his boyfriend. Judai looked up and smiled and he hugged Johan. Johan began to cry into his chest. He told his mom and she called the hospital.

Johan helped and he told Judai over and over again he was sorry and that it was his fault. Judai pulled him into a kiss and he shut Johan up. They kissed for a while. He broke the kiss and he touch Johan cheek and said it wasn't his fault.

Judai tried everything to tell Johan it wasn't his fault. Judai got out of the hospital the same day because he was scratched bad but nothing to bad. They were Johan's room and Johan finally believe Judai that it wasn't his fault. Johan hugged his boyfriend and prayed to God if he would keep Jehu away from him and Judai. His pray was answered. God made a barriers around Johan and Judai. They were safe from Jehu hands. They held each other a little longer and then they felt the magic of protection.

They looked at each other. They kissed and Jehu happen to be walking by. He was in the room and he tried to get near them and a magic kept him away. He hated that kind of magic. He refused to let him just kiss Johan. He hit the barrier and the two felt it. Johan felt his lips and found blood. Jehu saw and felt bad. He didn't want to hurt him. He hit the barrier and Johan hit the floor with a bloody mouth. He began to cry it hurt so much.

Jehu hit Johan again and he felt worst. He hated to hurt him. He looked and saw he broke his jaw. Judai lick the blood and Jehu could feel his vampire power. Judai licked the blood off Johan's mouth and then pulled him into a kissed. Then the barrier became weak and Johan was left unprotected. Jehu pulled him away from Judai and he hugged him protectively.

"Keep your hands off Johan, human," Jehu said.

"He's my boyfriend. Why can't I go near him?" Judai asked.

"I love him. You love him for his looks," Jehu said.

"No, that's you," Judai said.

"Please Jehu let go of me. I…*moan*…" Johan moaned then Judai saw Jehu's hand was in between his legs

"Get your hands off him," Judai said and took his hand off Johan's members.

Jehu punch the barrier and Judai hit the ground and Jehu pulled Johan close to him. Judai pushed him and he grabbed Johan. Johan hugged him and he was safe. Judai still had his barrier. Johan then hugged Judai and kissed him right in front of Jehu.

The vampire was in rage. He wanted to take Johan right in front of Judai. That's when he knew a way to get Johan back. He hurt himself and Johan stopped and pushed him back. He loved both of them. He told Judai to please leave. Johan kissed Jehu. Letting him know he loved him too. Jehu stopped and gave him a looked like why.

"I love both of you, but I want to be with Judai," Johan said.

"Why? I have sex with you and you choose him," Jehu said in a hurt tone.

"I want both of you to be happy and I want to find a friend and I did. He's a vampire that hurt Judai," Johan said and went in the hall.

"Yeah I doubt, he will be-hello," Jehu said when he walked in.

"This is Haou," Johan said and told Judai to come in.

"Hi," Haou said looking at Jehu's body.

"H-H-Hi," Jehu said as Haou grabbed his members.

"Please don't make love in front of us," Judai said.

"Well, we are so shut the fuck up," Haou said and gave Jehu a blow job.

"Haou….. This is so good…." Jehu said.

"I know baby," Haou said as he continued and then he pulled Jehu's pants and underwear off.

**(LEMON BEGINS!)**

Johan remembered sucking on him. Then Haou took off all his clothes and Jehu's too. They started to make love to each other. Johan and Judai left and went to another room to make out with each other. He hugged Judai and began to make out with him. His lips were so soft. He kissed him softly. Judai pinned him on to the bed and kissed and sucked on his neck. Johan leaned so Judai could have more room. Judai softly licked Johan's scar. Johan moaned in pain and moved away. That was the one thing Johan couldn't take. Was that one scar to be touched.

Judai kissed him and he hugged him and rubbed his chest. Johan moaned and laid back down. Johan continued to moan and Judai continued to pleasure him. He looked at Judai like he wanted him. Judai smiled and he returned the look.

"Will you make me yours?" Johan asked.

"Are you ready?" Judai asked.

" If Jehu raped me. Then I can handle this," Johan said.

Judai grabbed him between his legs and then he rubbed Johan's members. Judai heard Johan moaning pleasure. Judai ripped his shirt off and then he ripped Johan's shirt off. Johan stared at Judai's chest. Loving the sight. Then he saw a bite on his stomach. Johan moaned enjoying everything. Judai looked at him and panted then he kissed him roughly. Then the two grinned against each other. Johan panted enjoying the pleasure.

"Judai…. This feels great," Johan moaned.

"I know," Judai said then he took Johan's pants off and he took his own off.

Then Judai went for it. He sucked on Johan and Johan moaned loudly and tried to stop himself from thrusting into his mouth. Judai sucked harder and then Johan came inside of his mouth. Johan panted and Judai swallowed and then he gave Johan three finger and he sucked on them and Judai moaned. Judai pulled them away and pushed one into Johan.

Johan moved trying to get comfortable. It was a strange feeling. Johan moaned when Judai started to move around inside him. Then he brushed a sensitive spot and he screamed with pleasure.

"I found it….." Judai said.

"Please….hit there again….." Johan moaned.

Johan panted as Judai continued to tease him. Then he pulled his fingers out. Then he pushed into Johan. Johan whimpered and Judai didn't move. Johan began to beg him to move and Judai began to thrusts into him.

It was later after the two finished and Johan snuggled towards Judai. He looked at him and told him about what happened what happened to him and Jehu. Judai understood he told Johan it was the lust the vampire feels. When they get close to a human the human is lost to a trance, they just don't know when they are in one.

Judai understood and told him that happened with him and Haou. Johan understood. Johan slept and Judai slept too. Years, later after the two did it, Johan and Judai got married and had kids. Johan was happy and so was Judai.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Its my first lemon please tell me how I did…. No **FLAMING** or **RUDE** comments!


End file.
